


the protective & protected

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A stupid Frat Man thinks it's okay to pick on Oikawa bc he has two brain cells and neither work, Day At The Beach, He also goes 0 to a 100 real quick mans rlly said touch oikawa and that is War, Iwaizumi said Oikawa is the most beautiful man on this earth and he is mine, M/M, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iwaizumi knew his boyfriend was attractive.Anyone with eyes, really, knew that Oikawa Tooru was probably one of the prettiest men you would ever cross paths with. Sure, Iwaizumi and all their friends poked fun at Oikawa’s lack of behind, joking about how skinny he was - but Iwaizumi single handedly made sure the comments would not get under his boyfriend’s skin, and if they ever did, he spent all day and night worshipping his boyfriend’s beautiful features; sure to kill any insecurities floating around in Oikawa’s pretty head.So, yeah. Oikawa was overly attractive, and Iwaizumi was blessed to be able to call someone so beautiful his. But there was one issue: since Oikawa is so beautiful, he’s bound to attract both attention from male and female - and Iwaizumi...Well, he doesn’t tend to react to that attention very well. Especially when it’s negative.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 300





	the protective & protected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ~ 
> 
> Went into the IwaOi tag the other day and saw so much angst...Just wanted some good old protective!Iwazumi fun :( 
> 
> So my brain conjured this idea and I just rolled with it :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

Iwaizumi knew his boyfriend was attractive. 

Anyone with eyes, really, knew that Oikawa Tooru was probably one of the prettiest men you would ever cross paths with. Sure, Iwaizumi and all their friends poked fun at Oikawa’s lack of behind, joking about how skinny he was - but Iwaizumi single handedly made sure the comments would not get under his boyfriend’s skin, and if they ever did, he spent all day and night worshipping his boyfriend’s beautiful features; sure to kill any insecurities floating around in Oikawa’s pretty head. 

So, yeah. Oikawa was overly attractive, and Iwaizumi was blessed to be able to call someone so beautiful his. But there was one issue: since Oikawa is so beautiful, he’s bound to attract both attention from male and female - and Iwaizumi...Well, he doesn’t tend to react to that attention very well. Especially when it’s negative. 

[ + ]

It was hot. 

So hot. 

Like, Iwaizumi would cut off a limb just for it to drop ten degrees hot. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines from beside him, tipping his overly floppy straw hat so it shielded him from the sun. “It’s hot!” 

“It’s Miami, what do you expect.” 

His boyfriend gives another whine. “Not this!” 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, flipping the page of his book. “You were the one that wanted to go on vacation, babe.” 

“I’m starting to think we’d be better off in Antarctica!” 

_ You got that damn right,  _ Iwaizumi thinks, but chooses to stay silent. The two of them weren’t used to such a violent heat, it was so... _ draining.  _ Even with the both of them wearing nothing but a pair of swim-shorts, they couldn’t handle it. Oikawa caked the both of them in five layers of sunscreen - worrying about ugly tan lines and upping their risk of skin cancer. Pausing on his page, he turns to look over at his boyfriend who is laying back on his beach blanket - his body stretched out, hips and ribcage jutting out while his hat covered his face and the ends of his shorts rode up his thighs slightly. Iwaizumi allows himself to smile softly before wacking his boyfriend gently on his belly. 

“Why?” Oikawa cries, curling in on himself. 

“You know what would make this even better?” 

His boyfriend rolls on his side, Iwaizumi admiring the soft curve of his waist extending into his hip. “If we were inside?” He says, pouting. 

“No, if we had ice cream.” 

Oikawa wrinkles his nose. “I don’t think so. With this heat it’d melt within two seconds and get us all sticky.” 

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Fine, die of heat stroke then.” 

Oikawa groans, falling back onto his back. “Iwa-chan! Make the sun go away!” 

“I’m pretty sure that would result in a catastrophic disaster,” Iwaizumi sasses. 

“You know I was picturing this a little different.” 

“No,” Iwaizumi gasps, feigning shock. “I wouldn’t have guessed.” 

Oikawa sighs, and a comfortable silence falls between them before Oikawa rises, dusting some sand off the back of his thighs. “I’m gonna go in the water, Iwa. Wanna come?” 

Iwaizumi raises his book. “You go, I’m getting to the part where the main character fights the villain.” 

The skinner male scoffs and flicks the back of his boyfriend’s ear as he starts to walk towards the open ocean. “I can’t believe you’re such a nerd.” 

“Don’t be mad because you can’t read above a third grade level!” Iwaizumi teases, being met with Oikawa throwing a middle finger over his shoulder. 

Smirking, Iwaizumi watches as his boyfriend slowly wades into the water, before he dips his entire upper body underneath and comes up with wet hair. Picking up his phone from behind him, he snaps some photos - his favorite being one with Oikawa sticking his tongue out at him when he’s caught. For a while he watches his boyfriend swim around, splashing and letting his body float amongst the gentle waves. Snapping one last photo, Iwaizumi closes his camera and scrolls through his unread email and text messages, sending a photo to the group chat both he and Oikawa are in with a couple of friends before placing his phone to the side and turning back to his book - soon finding himself enthralled in the pages. 

{ + }

Oikawa sighs as he floats along the water, belly faced up to the sun as he gently rocks with the small waves, shutting his eyes and letting his mind wander. Sure, it was unbearably hot and he wished his boyfriend would finish that Godforsaken book already so he’d be the only thing Iwaizumi could focus on. As he’s lost in his mind, thoughts filled of his buff boyfriend, volleyball, and trying to figure out why the  _ fuck  _ Miami is so hot, he allows his muscles to unwind as he practically melts into the water. Which is why when two arms come under him, one wrapping under his chest and the other wrapping under his knees - he goes rigid and almost screams, only to be silenced when he’s curled up out of the water and pushed underneath. 

Panic flooding his system, Oikawa starts to kick his feet under the water, feeling it come into contact with a hard shin. Lifting his head up out of the water, his eyes open and he finds a stupid fucking -  _ Chad fucking frat boy lookin ass -  _ laughing hysterically, arms wrapped around his beefy chest. Of course he had a military haircut, and there was a group of other Chad’s and Bryan’s behind him, laughing their asses off. 

Inhaling deeply, Oikawa tips his chin back and screams: “IWAAAAAAIIIZZZUMMMIIIIIIII.” 

[ + ]

Iwaizumi is used to Oikawa screaming his name. 

Uh...no sexual innuendo needed. 

He screams his name when the toilet is backed up from an over use of toilet paper, a wild roach fleeing into the kitchen from their back door, when he has a new show he wants to watch, when he literally just wants a fucking  _ hug... _ Any minimal activity, Oikawa has screamed his name while doing it. But it’s normally high-pitched and annoying, not high-pitched and fucking  _ terrifying.  _ He also never screams his name in public, so when he looks up and sees Oikawa with red cheeks, soaking wet and clawing at some dude grabbing at him - he sees red. 

Not even bother to strip his shirt off, Iwaizumi doesn’t hesitate to sprint towards the ocean and fucking  _ fling  _ himself into it; pulling a dive that even Michael Phelps would clap at. The man doesn’t even have the time to register what is happening before Iwaizumi is popping in between the two of them - feet planted into the wet sand that isn’t too far beneath them and shoving the man away with all his strength. 

“Yo, dude, chill!” The guy all but yells, alarmed and trying to keep his face from going under water when his body is shoved backwards. 

Iwaizumi is about to wade forward when Oikawa places both his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, pressing his forehead in between the man’s shoulder blades. He doesn’t even know what happened to be mad, to be furious - to be absolutely ready to  _ rip off this bitches head and fed it to a bunch of groundhogs-  _

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers behind him, and his boyfriend can hear the fear in his voice. 

As the Chad throws up his hands and turns around, swimming back over to his friends, Iwaizumi turns his head over his shoulder, eyes pinned on the group of undergrads, glaring violently and  _ daring  _ them to come back. For Oikawa, Iwaizumi would fight anyone anywhere - no fucking ocean was gonna get in the way of him protecting his boyfriend. Once they swam off, voices hushed and fading, Iwaizumi turned around and felt his heart swell as Oikawa wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face into Iwaizumi’s soaked tank top and inhaling deeply. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him, hugging tight as he allows one hand to run itself upwards into Oikawa’s wet hair, his thumb gently caressing it. 

“What’d he do?” Iawizumi asks, voice tight and laced with anger. 

“I was just,” Oikawa pauses, before pulling away slightly and looking up at Iwaizumi, his knees bent in the water. “I was just floating around in the water, thinking, not really paying attention, and he just. Grabbed me, picked me up, and tossed me.” 

Swallowing thickly, Iwaizumi untangles one arm from Oikawa so he can dig a sharp nail into his thigh to stop himself from turning around, finding that dipshit, and pummeling him to death. 

“It’s okay,” Oikawa says, placing one hand on Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Iwa-chan, I’m fine.” 

“You shouldn’t have to endure shit like this,” Iwaizumi all but growls, reaching up and grabbing the hand on his face tightly.” 

Oikawa shrugs, a flirty and sassy smirk crossing his features. “I attract attention, Iwaizumi. You know me, one to capture both suitors and...assholes.” 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, using the hand in Oikawa’s hair to push him down into his chest and embrace him tightly. “I don’t care how pretty you are, the next person that hits on you  _ or  _ hits you is getting their ass fucking handed to them on a goddamn silver platter.” 

Oikawa giggles, pulling back and pressing a kiss to the underneath of his boyfriend’s chin. “Well thank god I have Knight in Diving Armor to protect me.” 

Iwaizumi groans, pushing Oikawa away - causing the boy to whine low in his throat and claw at him. “That’s it, next time I’ll join in on them trying to drown you.”

“Iwa-chan! I love you!” 

Iwaizumi ignores him, turning away and attempting to exit the water only for his boyfriend to basically jump him, pushing him down and crying out about how he needs his Knight to help defend him against Atlantis’ criminals. 

[ + ]

That night, Iwaizumi and Oikawa decide to watch Overboard in their hotel room, Iwaizumi’s arm slung over Oikawa’s body as he rests with his head in his lap, his beautiful brown eyes focused on the television screen. Iwaizumi looks down and runs one finger along Oikawa’s soft skin, smiling softly to himself. At one point, Oikawa looks up at him. 

“What, Iwa-Chan?” He asks softly, reaching up and holding onto Iwaizumi’s wrist as it moves up and down. 

“Don’t tell anyone this,” Iwaizumi says. “But I’m lucky to have you.” 

Oikawa smiles, shifting his eyes to his boyfriend. “Don’t tell anybody  _ this,  _ but I’m even more lucky to have you.” 

And the Iwaizumi leans down, kisses his boyfriend softly, and thanks whatever other worldly figure watching over them that Oikawa is in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to kudos and comment if you liked it ! 
> 
> I also have an ongoing fic right now titled "Such Sweet Sorrow" which is a Romeo and Juliet AU for Kagehina and Daisuga if interested <3 Thank you so much for taking your time to read this :D :D :D


End file.
